


My little angel

by crimson_queen



Series: The guardian angel [1]
Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_queen/pseuds/crimson_queen
Summary: I am horrible at summaries, but here i go. As loki and his handful of brainwashed soldiers are exiting, a girl jumps out as the final layer of defense.





	1. OFC description

OFC

name: Ardonia cadwell  
gender: Female  
age: 19

Ardonia Cadwell was originally born in asgard, however she was stolen when she was a baby and brought to earth. Her capture brought her to an old house. However when he died, and the house became older and more worn down, Ardonia was left on her own. She was then, recently found by shield agents, returning from a mission. It wasn't until she was ten that she began to feel her wings coming through. When she was 15 she began to manifest powers. She now works for shield as a last resort guard dog. 

Powers: Flight (due to wings), Telekenesis, Telepathy, magic projectiles, etc

 


	2. Protection

"Okay let's go." He said to his handful of brainwashed agents, including Agent Barton. I was resting on my bed when Director Fury buzzed my earpiece. "Sorry to bug you-" "Shush Nick, I am on my way." I said, already knowing what he was going to say. I also knew where they were. I raced off my bed and out of the room. My mind made a plan, it was almost involuntary. I made several lefts and rights and everyone got out of my way. Not many were disclosed about my powers, and no one was told them all. The only one who knew most of them, was Nick Fury. I cut them off at the garage.

"What th-Who'se this?" The stranger asked Clint.

"She's basically a nobody. A girl Nick adopted." Clint said.

I glared at him. "I am a nobody, am I?" I asked as I launched at him, dragging him to the ground. "Nick wouldn't personally adopt a nobody." I growled. I threw back other agents that were coming to try and help Clint. That was until I felt someone grab my throat from the back, off of Clint, and face to face with the stranger. His emerald eyes locked onto my blue ones and his mouth morphed into a smirk before he spoke. "You're strong, for a girl." He said. I glared at him, which only made him laugh. "Oh did I hit a sore point? I have half a mind to take you with me. But...no. We have to leave Nick someone...right?" He said dropping me harshly on the ground. The stranger helped Clint up and walked off to the cars. I rubbed my neck from where he grabbed me and felt a symbol. "Call it a gift from me to you." The stranger said from the back of a truck. "What did you do to me?" I demanded, racing towards him. I groaned in pain as all of a sudden the symbol lit up and burned. "You follow me, you'll regret it. The closer you get to me, the more it will hurt. But it will never kill you." He said as he drove away. The further he got, the pain ceased to burn. "I'm sorry, Nick." I sighed as I collapsed onto my side. 


	3. Finding Nick

 

"Agent Cadwell!" someone was shouting. I slowly blinked my eyes open and I was in the back of a different car. We were out of the base. "Agent Hill...What happened, where'd he go?" I said remembering the stranger. I briefly ran my fingers along my neck. "Fuck." I cursed under my breath as I zipped my jacket higher to cover the symbol. "How are you feeling?" "I'm fine, where's Nick?" "That is where we are headed. Now rest, it will be a while." Agent Hill said, gently laying a hand on my thigh. I sighed and laid my head on the window. 


	4. Tony stark

This time I woke up on my own. I was in a small room on a couch. I got up. I found two agents and told them to take me to Nick. "He went out to find Steve Rogers ma'am." One of them told me. "He told us to tell you, to go get Tony." I grumbled. "That arrogant son of a bitch." I mumbled to myself, grabbing my coat. I ran out of the door and looked up where he lived. New York. Great...I fanned out my large black wings and made my way to New York.

"Are you on your way to speak with Tony Stark?" Nick asked. I sighed and chuckled. "Distracted flying is hard to do, Nick. I am at Tony's balcony." "Good job, call me when you're done." He said. i greed and flew up to the balcony landing gracefully on the ledge. Tony was talking to Miss Potts and I waited until she left before stepping into the room. "Mr Stark." I said. Tony swiftly turned on his heel. "Who are you and how did you get here?" He said. "I apologize for coming like this, but Nick and I need you to come in." I said, handing him an electronic file. He gave me a look and took the file. "The tesseract...Why does that sound familiar?" He asked. "Howard Stark, your father, fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for Steve Rogers." "I am assuming someone took it from you." He said giving me a new look. "Can I get you a drink?" "Scotch on ice." I said smiling, taking a seat at the bar. "Read my mind."

Once we both had drinks, he leaned across the bar. "Who took it?" "He's called Loki. He took more than that. He brainwashed Clint and Erik Selvig somehow." I said. Tony nodded. "Would you help us?" I asked. Tony downed his drink. "Sure, I have nothing better to do." I smiled and gulped down mine. I got up and walked out onto the balcony. "The address is in the file." I said before jumping off of the ledge. "Wait!" Tony exclaimed. I fanned out my wings at the last second and laughed. "I'll see you there." I called, flying off. 


	5. Dealing with it

I landed safely down on the helicarrier and Nick came out to greet me. "Good job, Tony just told me he is on his way." He said. "Is everyone we need coming?" I asked, to which Nick nodded. "Natasha and Bruce are already here. Ah, Tony that was fast." I turned around. "I see you met my daughter." Nick said, which made Tony stop for a second. "Well, adopted daughter." Tony was still confused." I sighed. "I didn't introduce myself earlier, in fear of what you would do with that information if you didn't come. I am Ardonia Cadwell." Tony smiled.

We walked into the main meeting area. Tony sat down at the table next to Bruce. Natasha saw me and motioned for me to come over. "What can I do for you, Agent Romanoff?" "I want to talk about Clint." I sighed, as this was still a sore point. "Let's go somewhere...not populated." I said. Natasha nodded and we walked down a long hallway. "Loki brainwashed him and I tried getting him back." I said, taking a deep breath. "Why did we have to go elsewhere." Natasha said, a little annoyed. "I am getting to that." I said unzipping the collar of the jacket showing a scared over foreign symbol. 

"What is that?" She gasped. "Loki gave me this. If I get too close to him, it will burn. I can't have Nick knowing." Natasha nodded. "I am sorry I couldn't save him, I know you were close." "It's not your fault. You tried." Natasha said.

We left the room and saw that Steve was already here. "Hello, Nat. Who's this?" He asked, gesturing to me. "Ardonia Cadwell, Nick Fury's daughter." Natasha introduced. "Oh...Hi." Steve said. 

I smiled again, as I excused myself and left past them. I felt I needed help. But I couldn't tell Nick. "Bruce is a scientist." I thought. "Maybe he'd know a way to help me." 


	6. Going undercover

"Hello Agent Cadwell, is there something I can help you with?" Bruce asked, pausing his work and coming over. "Actually yes..but you can't tell Nick." I said, closing and locking the lab door. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. "Not really. Before you guys came, back at SHIELD I had a one on one with Loki. He gave me a curse mark if you will." I said. Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "Curse mark?" I nodded as I once again undid my jacket. "Oh...my." Bruce said approaching. "Do you mind?" He asked. "Not at all." I said. He gently rubbed the symbol with his index finger. "Tell me if anything hurts..." He said. I nodded.

"It only hurts when I am near, or close to Loki." I pointed out. "Ah." Bruce said. "Would you mind perhaps laying over this table? I'll need a closer look." "Of course." I walked over and laid back. Bruce put on his glasses and grabbed a weird looking magnifying glass. It didn't take him long to find out what was causing the pain. I sat up as he took off his glasses and cleaned them off. "From far away, it looks like just a tattoo or symbol. However up close I can see veins of blue running across it..." I sighed. "Thanks..." I said. "What exactly happens when you are close to him?" "It burns..." I said. Bruce leaned against a wall and thought for a while. 

"I could maybe inject or put in a small cooling system..." He said. I did up my jacket then went over and unlocked the lab door. Natasha burst in after a few minutes time. "We got a match! 89% and climbing in Stuttgart." She said "We need you Miss Cadwell to go undercover." Natasha said


	7. Stuttgart

My eyes widened. "He knows what I look like!" I said, shocked and a little worried. "Don't worry, I'll be undercover with you." I gulped. There was no way I was getting out  of this without telling Nick why I couldn't. I sighed as I walked to the aircraft and sat down next to Natasha. 

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." Nat said, trying to help calm me down about this. I smiled at her attempt. "You never know what will happen. Don't feel bad if something does..." I sigh. We land in the back of the opera house. I was wearing a long dress with a high collar so it hid my mark. 

Bruce injected a cooling agent so it didn't burn as much. I had my doubts about it working but I went with it. I walked in, flashing my pass to the men at the door. Natasha did the same. "We'll split up from here. Remember the signal?" She asked. I nodded as I went off one way. I took a deep breath and scanned the crowd. 

"Ma'am, would you care for a drink?" asked a young man who showed up silently behind me. "Why not?" I said smiling. Maybe a drink would calm my nerves. 

The man lead me to a nearby minibar. Once we had drinks, we sat down and drank slowly. I was still looking for Loki as I was drinking.  "Did you come here with someone?" the man asked. "Just my older sister." (that was our cover story) "Ah, do you have an ex here?" I was surprised he asked. "No, why?" The man laughed. "You keep looking around frequently. What are you looking for?" I sighed. Here I was having a drink with a young man, and I was looking for a different guy. My neck was fine so I decided to turn in my seat and face the young man. "I'm sorry."

"Oh don't apologize, Miss Cadwell. It's okay, you found me...or more accurately," the man said. His face was changing. "I found you." My neck was burning and the cooling serum barely helped. "Fuck!" I cursed. "Ma'am! Are you alright?" asked a passerby. "Oh dear!" Loki said, pretending to care. "I'll take her out of here. It's her nerves." He said, gently picking me up. I couldn't do anything about it. I sent out the tracking signal for Natasha and grasped my neck. 

Loki brought me to a back room and locked us in. He laid me on a couch and sat a good ways away so my neck was only sore. "Who did you come here with? I know you aren't alone." Loki said. "I know not to sell out my comrades." I said. Loki chuckled at my little act of defiance. "I guess they would taught you that. Let's try again, what were you going to do if you found me?" I sighed, because that was a good question. "I doubt you would fight me. That's why you aren't alone. You know it was clever to try and add a cooling agent. It obviously didn't work...but it was clever."


	8. Where'd she go? ~ Natasha pov

I was chatting with a young man when I realized Ardonia released the signal . I excused myself and used my tracker to find her. It lead me to a backroom. I tried the knob but it was locked from the inside. "Cadwell, you're going to have to unlock the door." I called inside. "I can't I don't have the key." She responded. I sighed, and blasted the door down and walked in. 


	9. I am now useless to them.

"Please stay there." I said, grasping my neck. She had a concerned glance, but stopped. "He...he tricked me. Used a disguise. Trapped me here. I didn't tell him anything so he flipped the side effects." Natasha looked at me with nothing but concern in her eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked. "He made it so it burns when I am around any of the avengers." I said, crying a little. 

Natasha covered her mouth with her hand and gasped a little. "I am so sorry." I wailed, putting my head in my hands. Natasha was about to come closer when she realized what I said. "Oh it's my fault." Natasha said, leaning on the doorway. "No it's not. I let my guard down." I sighed. "I have to go." I said. 

Natasha looked at me with sadness in her eyes. She backed away so I could pass. "I am so sorry." She sighed as she watched me walk down the hallway to a back door. 


	10. Escaping

I walked up and out of the building. I walked behind the building and made sure that there was no one around before I unfurled my wings and flew into the night. I couldn't go home and I wouldn't go to Loki...Not if I had any other choice. I flew and flew until I was in the middle of nowhere in a field.


	11. Breaking the news ~Natasha POV

I went out and saw Tony and Steve holding their own against Loki. In the end we got him in the back of our aircraft. "Where is Cadwell?" Steve asked. "Yeah, is she flying back on her own?" Tony asked. I sat down and sighed. 

"She won't be coming back anytime soon." Loki chuckled. "SHUT UP" I yelled, slapping him hard across the face. Loki chuckled but kept his mouth shut. Tony came over and looked at me harshly. "What is he talking about? What. Happened." He asked. 

"Loki got her in a back room and switched the effects." I explained, my voice cracking. 

"No...Nick will be furious." Steve said. We were thinking about what and how to tell Nick when there was a large clap of thunder. "Where did this come from?" I asked. Loki sure knew. He was beginning to shift in his seat, uneasily. 


	12. Meeting the god of thunder ~Ardonia POV

I walked around until I found myself in a dark, shrouded forest. I was pretty lost when all of a sudden I heard Loki's voice. I flew closer and realized nothing was burning. There was a blonde, tall man. Who was he? I entered his mind and just saw the word, 'Brother'. Thor.

"Pause, I feel someone trying to get in my head." He said.

'Crap' I thought. Loki laughed. "Come out where I can see you!" Thor boomed. I sighed and flew into the open and landing a little ways in front of them. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Ardonia Cadwell, and I am Nick Fury's daughter."  


	13. I had no idea ~ Loki POV

I had no idea she was Nick's daughter. I made her alienated from her father just like I was. I couldn't change it now...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Or could I?


	14. I can't go home. ~Ardonia pov

"Oh...come with us. We'll take you back to the aircraft." Thor said. "I can't ...I have something else...I need to do." I said and flew off. 


	15. Sorry Nick ~Natasha pov

I walked in and watched as guards lead Loki away. Steve, Tony and I went to talk to Nick. 

"Nick...?" Nick turned around. "Ah you're back...where's Cadwell?" "Loki did something to her." I said nervously. "Making her suffer high burns when she's around us or any agents of SHIELD." Nick slammed his fists against the table. "Does anyone know where she is?" Nick said.

Thor stepped up. "I saw her on the mountain." "You did?!" Nick responded. "We'll have to trust her..." Nick sighed.


	16. Staying at Stark Tower ~ Ardonia POV

There was one power I didn't tell Nick about. One, because I wasn't that good at controlling it yet, and two, because I needed to have a few secrets right? I flew up in the air and looked around. I needed to see if I could get to new york. In only a few days time, I made it to stark's tower. JARVIS recognized me instantly. "Miss Cadwell.  Tony isn't here?" "I know. Can you call Tony?" JARVIS said yes and dialed him up.


	17. Where she is right now ~ Tony

I was working with Steve when JARVIS called. "This better be important." 

"Sir, Ardonia Cadwell is here sir." 

"Put her on!" 


	18. A plan ~ Ardonia

I talked with Tony and we figured I could work from here. 


	19. Getting her back ~Natasha

I walked to Loki's cell. "How do we undo it?" I demanded. Loki laughed. "Only I can do it." He said. I was afraid of this. "If you want to fix her, you'll have to get me to her. Alone." I bit my lip and reported back to nick. 

"And that's the only way?" Nick asked. "Wait, you're not actually considering this?" I exclaimed. "Excuse me, but if it's the only way to get my daughter back, I'll send him."

"You can't trust him." I said. 

"Who said I trusted him?" He asked.

"Get him ready to leave."

"Yes sir."


	20. A new impression ~ Ardonia POV

I was sitting on the couch when the sound of helicopter blades echoed around the room. "What..." I got up and slowly peeked over.

Loki got out and waved as the helicopter flew away. "What are you-" I said before I was cut off by Loki's arms enveloping me in a hug. I stood there, dumbfounded for a moment before shoving him off. "What the hell! You take me away and make me unable to go to my family, and you think it's okay to come here and just...hug it out?" I shouted. There was absolute silence following my announcement. 

"I'm sorry." Loki said. I was about to say something else, when I saw his face. He was serious. For a while neither of us said anything. I sighed and went behind the bar and grabbed a drink. I sipped it slowly. "Want one?" I asked, without any idea what else to say. Loki shook his head. 

"I am actually sorry. For alienating you away from your father...and family." I walked around to the couch and set my drink on the coffee table. I sighed and put my head in my hands. "Would you feel sorry if you didn't know who my father was?" I asked. Loki thought for a moment, before cautiously sitting beside me. 

He slowly reached for my hand. I flinched a little but gave in. I could feel his thumb rubbing the back of my hand. I took in a deep breath and turned to face him. He looked at me, then at the floor. "Look me in the eyes." I said. Loki looked up and our eyes met. 

"I-" He started. I put my finger on his lips and scanned his eyes. I smiled a little. He was telling the truth. "What was that?" He asked, calmer. "You're not the only one with magic." I said.

"About that. I came here to remove the mark." He said. I thought for a moment. "Once you do, they're going to know right?" I said. Loki nodded. "Then wait for a bit." 


	21. I like this better

Loki gave me a shocked expression. "Why?" He asked. "I like this better. No rushing agents, no...no nothing. Just talking." I said. Loki smiled and I snuggled into him a little. He smiled and gently placed an arm around me. 

"I alienated myself further away from my father than I already was." Loki randomly said. "What do you mean already was?" I asked. "I wasn't his son. I was adopted." He said.

All of a sudden I felt cold a little. However it was satisfying. I looked down and saw Loki's skin turned blue. There were lines and runes across his skin. "I know, hideous." He said. I turned around and his face was blue and his eyes turned red. I shook my head and traced a rune along his arm and placed my hand on the side of his cold face. "Beautiful. You know, my favorite color is blue." I said. 

Loki laughed. "I am glad." I laid back against him. He secretly took away the magic without my knowledge.


	22. They came and left

No sooner did he do that, did the sound of helicopter blades come back. Nick, Tony, Steve and others stepped out. "Get aw-" Nick started, but Thor stopped him. "He never shows his Jotun side to anyone." He said. "..." Nick stopped. I turned around. 

Loki was asleep and I saw Nick smile at me as he left. I smiled and laid against Loki again. His cool skin and the warm blanket was a comforting contrast.


	23. I'll go with you, my love

I don't know what time it was when Loki woke up. He smiled and I groggily lifted my head. It was night already. "Come with me." Loki said. "Where?" I asked. "With me, to Clint..." My eyes widened.

"What about...Nick and the others." Loki seemed a little sad. "You can go to them...if you really want." Something in me said to go back with Nick. But a much louder voice said to go with Loki. I inched closer and kissed him. 

**_"I'll go with you."_ **


	24. Con-traverse

Little did I know that JARVIS was beaming this to Nick and the others. I excused myself to go to the washroom. I was washing my hands when Nick called into my earpiece. "What are you talking about?" He asked, angry. "What?"

"You are not going with him. Understand?" He growled. "You can't tell me what to do, you're not even my real dad." Then there was silence on the other end. Just then the sounds of Helicopter blades filled the room. I ran out of the room and saw Loki standing on the balcony defensively facing the aircraft. I stood beside him. 

"Don't be crazy, Ardonia, get in." Nick yelled out the door. "NO!" I shouted back and hung on to Loki's arm. He raised his scepter at the aircraft but nick fired at him first, throwing Loki back. "STOP!" I shouted. I felt an agent pull my back. "I'll find you, Loki." I thought-spoke to him. 

I was roughly placed in the helicopter. I looked out the window and saw Loki grabbing his stomach.


	25. Trapped in a glass cage

I sat in silence as I was fuming. "Ardonia." Nick said. "Shut it Nicolas J Fury." I growled, my eyes burning a fierce red. The silence following this was deafening. I've never used his full name. "I  **will** go to him." I said. 

"Not if I can help it." Nick thought. We quickly arrived at the base, and Nick personally locked me up in a large, glass cell. I chuckled. It had Loki written all over it. 

"I didn't want to have to do this" Nick said. "I'll get out of here. Just you watch." I said. "You so much as scratch that glass, 30 000 feet straight down, in a steel trap." Nick said before leaving on his heel and out the door. I sat down against the glass and hid myself in my wings. 


	26. Escaping Plan

"What did he do to receive this?" Thor asked, walking in. "He took time for me." I said peering out. "Nick doesn't. My own dad." Thor sighed and left. 30 000 feet was looking real good now. I shot a plasma ball at the hinges. 

"No!" Nick shouted as the cage dropped. 


	27. Freedom at last

I was free...I just had to think of how to get out of the cage. I shot at the glass and it shattered around me. I fanned out my wings and flew out of the cage and straight into an aircraft.

"Hello darling." Loki said and I ran up and hugged him.


	28. Disownment

"Locked on sir, shall we fire?" Asked an agent. Nick, unaware that I was in there, said yes. "Fire!" He shouted. No sooner did he give the order, then a large explosion blew up the left wing. "Hold on!" I said, flying out with Clint and Loki. 

I cursed under my breath. My own 'father' shot at me. I'd never go back to him.


	29. It would be better this way

I landed roughly on a cliff. I set the others down gently and walked to the ledge. I swung my legs over the ledge. I placed my head in my hands. 

I decided to jump, when all of a sudden a hand firmly grabbed me. I was pulled back up swiftly. And before anything was said, Loki held me tightly. "Don't  _ **ever**_ scare me like that again." He said. I whimpered into his chest. "My own father." 

I heard Loki growl in his chest. "I know darling, I know."


	30. Back to base ~Loki pov

I could feel my anger boiling inside. How could her own father do this to her. I didn't say anything as Ardonia was drifting into sleep. She needed rest after this. I called for some of my men to pick us up. My [plan was almost complete. I held Ardonia as we flew back to base. 

Once we arrived, I carefully placed her in a small spare room and left to contemplate what I was going to do in my own room so as not to wake her. 


	31. Being his ~Ardonia POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is my first story to ever have an...intimate scene. My friend whom I wrote this book with, suggested I try it. So, this chapter and mostly the next chapter will be intimate. Just keep in mind that they are together...

I opened my eyes to a nice room. It was dark in here so someone must have turned off the lights. I was about to call out Nick, until I remembered what happened awhile ago. I cursed Nick under my breath as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. 

I slowly got out of bed and found Loki's room. I cautiously slipped in, and laid behind him, resting my chin on his shoulder. He slowly turned around. "I couldn't sleep." I explained. Loki smiled and I hugged him and leaned against him. Loki sighed blissfully as I trailed light sloppy, kisses down his neck and sighed. He rolled over onto his back and pulled me onto him. He tilted my face up so our lips lined up perfectly before kissing. I ran my fingers through his hair as the butterflies in my stomach took flight.

This was the first time I've ever felt close to someone romantically. This whole thing was a first for many things. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I gasped a little when I felt Loki's hands grab my waist. I got a deep throaty laugh from Loki in return. 

"What are you thinking about, Darling?" I kissed him once more before answering. "You." Loki smiled and looked into my blue eyes trying to find out. "Enlighten me." Loki purred. "This is my first time in someone else's bed for starters." "Oh, I am going to insist it stays like this." He said. 

"Because, you're mine now."


	32. I'm ready for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *intimate-ness increases*

I smiled and kissed him again, biting a little on his bottom lip. He smirked. "You want to play that game?" He whispered. As soon as he said this, he turned me over and held himself inches above my face. He smiled at me and looked me up and down slowly.

I bit my lip, squirming in anticipation and nervousness. Loki chuckled. "I like having you on the edge. It makes what comes next so much sweeter." Loki said as his silk top disappeared, exposing his pale chest. Not giving me enough time to take in his full front, he crashed his lips onto mine. 

I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. Loki purred and smiled into the kiss and soon I felt a cold draft hit my chest. He magicked away my shirt. I gasped a little but smiled. The cold disappeared as I was paying more attention to Loki.

Loki trailed kisses down my jaw and neck. I fisted my hand through his hair and sighed in pleasure. He smirked against my chest as his head was right above my bare breasts. His hands left from under the small of my back to under my breasts. He cupped them and placed one into his mouth.

The feeling was brand-new. It was different and that's when I realized how sensitive I really was. "Wow, so responsive." Loki grinned. He went back and forth between them before lowering, trailing sloppy kisses down my stomach. My breath hitched in my throat as he got to my waistband. 

He teasingly bit at my pants before looking up and meeting my lust-filled gaze. He smirked and undid them with his teeth. "Not wearing any underwear, are we?" He purred. I chuckled and briefly ran my fingers through his hair.

I groaned and threw my head back as his tongue went lower. He didn't linger there though. He got up on his knees. "Help me?" He asked, smirking at me. I know he expected me to go over to him but I used my own magic to rid him of his trousers. He pouted a little but moved back in between my legs. I grabbed onto the sheets and groaned.

I then looked down at Loki. He smiled and got up and crawled up to meet eye to eye. I bit my lip. Was I ready to give myself to him? I was still nervous but my answer was still yes.

I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes as our lips met again. 

We made love and we finished like we'd do everything. Together.


	33. Falling asleep

He slid off as we huffed, coming off our high. I laid in his arms and talked useless rumblings. We fell asleep in each other's arms, with a smile on our faces. 


	34. Waking up

When I woke up, I noticed I was the last one up. I stretched and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I slowly walked out the door. Loki was talking with Clint. They were finishing when I got there. "Morning, Darling. How are you feeling?" He asked. 

"In love." I said, resting my head on his shoulder. He smiled as I kissed the back of his neck and buried my face in his hair. "You know if you continue like that I'm not going to be able to work." He said. 

I giggled and kissed him one last time before skipping off.


End file.
